


Part of you,all of me

by Luciano0



Category: Men's Football RPF, National Football League RPF
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciano0/pseuds/Luciano0
Summary: 翻车了。是系列。Chapter 10





	Part of you,all of me

Chapter 10

渐渐升高的体温带来的除了温暖，更多的是两个人之间肌肤之亲的躁动。  
罗伊斯还紧紧地抱着克罗斯，温热的脸挨着克罗斯跳动的的颈动脉；克罗斯突然一口含住了罗伊斯小巧的耳垂肉，湿润的吐息明明萦绕在罗伊斯的小耳朵上，罗伊斯的腰际却突然压低，显得臀部又挺又翘。  
“你这是……发情了？”克罗斯的双唇紧贴着他的耳廓，平时温柔可靠的形象瞬间在罗伊斯心里土崩瓦解。“你给我闭嘴！”罗伊斯不甘示弱，一口咬上了克罗斯的颈动脉。  
“嘶……你是什么品种的小猫咪啊？怎么爱咬人呢！”克罗斯揪着罗伊斯后颈的小短毛把他的头微微拉开，免得自己还中伤。  
“外面好冷，我要回屋去了！”  
“你先去吧，把这些东西抱回去放好，我把火堆灭了。”

小木屋的取暖被罗伊斯开到了一个不可思议的温度，以至于克罗斯处理好屋外的一切之后一开门，便被扑面而来的暖气热的感觉有些缺氧。  
“不调热一点会着凉的。”罗伊斯在卧室大声说道。  
克罗斯将外套脱下放在沙发上，“怎么会着凉，不是还穿得那么……厚……”  
事情不应该这么发生。  
但这在情理之中。

他看见罗伊斯已经在床上脱得只剩下睡裤了。  
克罗斯觉得自己可能被热出幻觉了。  
否则他那别扭的爱人怎么会只穿着睡裤，粉红的脸像是七月的蜜桃，在暧昧的暖光中邀请他落吻。  
这让他想起了在狭窄的试衣间里，当他意识到只有他才拥有这份美好时的狂喜。  
他高兴得快要发狂了。  
他兴奋不已。  
“Marco……快把衣服穿上，别着凉了……”克罗斯一步一步走到床边，每一步都在离深渊更近，他不确定他能再忍下去。  
“Toni，Would you like to give us a hug?”  
他展开双臂，索求他的太阳，他的烈火。  
“As you wish.”

炙热的亲吻，让房间内的温度一路上升，鼻息的缠绵宛如无形的绳索将两人紧紧缠绕。克罗斯温柔的吻让罗伊斯感觉自己身处云端，这不够，他想要更多。  
罗伊斯一把将克罗斯推倒在床上，突然被摔在床垫里的克罗斯有些惊讶，什么时候缺乏安全感的小孩子有了这么野性的一面，这勾起了克罗斯的兴致，“你确定你想这样？”罗伊斯笑了笑，没有回答。  
他毫不客气的跨坐在克罗斯的裆部，两团火热相互挤压磨蹭，罗伊斯扭动着身体脱掉上身的衣服，露出精致的肉体，因为激动而潮红的身体，克罗斯的双手不自觉的抚摸上罗伊斯光滑的肌肤。  
他的爱人，他的火种。  
拇指恶劣地按揉着由浅变深的乳首，甜腻的呻吟从唇边溢出，罗伊斯没有夸张肌肉，但是克罗斯就是忍不住想蹂躏他的胸前，听他发出舒服的喘息声“哈……·嗯……”  
既然划燃了火柴，那就不要畏惧高温。  
他喜欢这样，他迷恋炽热，他享受与火相伴的酣畅。  
既然他无法掌控自己的未来，不如像马蒂斯画中跳舞的人一样*，不知疲倦，只为这一刻而永恒……  
一双大手伸进宽敞的睡裤，握捏着翘挺的屁股，克罗斯翻身将罗伊斯压在身上，慢慢为他褪去尘世杂物，虔诚地从被吮吸的嫣红且泛着水光的樱桃亲吻至小腹。细碎的亲吻弄的罗伊斯痒痒的，经过半挺的阴茎时，克罗斯的舌尖甚至沿着形状一路划过，“哈哈哈，嘶···唔···可以……轻一点吗……”罗伊斯双眼迷离的看着那双藏着蔚蓝深海的瞳孔。  
那里有全世界最美的海洋，现在，却是摄人心魂的火海；里面燃烧的火舌似乎要让他化为灰烬；若是如此，他也如飞蛾扑火般投身于其中，只为与他跳动的节奏共舞，至死方休。  
克罗斯拿过一个抱枕垫在罗伊斯身下，让他的腰稍微抬高。他对他向来不吝啬亲吻，他的一切都值得他顶礼膜拜。滚烫的手握住罗伊斯半挺的阴茎轻轻撸动，直到那里挺如爱罗斯*的弓一般完美的线条。他吮吸着两处禁果，另一只空闲的手开始为罗伊斯尚未经人事的密处抚摸按摩。  
这太美妙了。罗伊斯感受到自己的血液在血管边缘急速流淌，热血如岩浆过境烧的血管片甲不留，他的快感便是它们的痛苦；他双腿大开，甚至挺腰将自己送入克罗斯的嘴里，不断被吮吸的感觉极大的刺激了他的神经，后穴再轻柔的按摩之下稍稍放松，克罗斯的手指温柔的插入，轻轻的摩擦着离入口不远的前列腺“唔···唔···哈啊···啊啊啊”拔高的尖叫令他抓狂，他兴奋地连神经末梢都在颤抖。  
口腔带来的失真感，让罗伊斯感觉一瞬间要到达了顶峰，但是下一刻却突然从云间跌落让罗伊斯有了那么一刻的晃神，迷迷糊糊之间看着远去的克罗斯去而复返，手里拿多了一管东西，一股甜蜜的味道扩散在热气中，下一秒冰凉的液体刺激着火热的肌肤“嘶···”，冰凉给罗伊斯带了另外一种刺激，有了液体的润滑，手指进入更顺畅了，然后克罗斯并未深入。  
克罗斯不想让罗伊斯难受，罗伊斯期待的目光诉说着他的渴望。直到他确定罗伊斯已经在他的逗弄下彻底放松，他才将自己的坚硬抵触到带着烫人热度的肌肤。  
他蓄势待发。  
罗伊斯有些承受不住了，他握紧身下的床单，努力调整自己的呼吸，克罗斯轻咬他的锁骨产生的刺激，给罗伊斯带来了不小的安慰，一个不带情欲的轻吻。  
克罗斯很温柔。他看着他的Marco在他的攻势下渐渐开始享受，他感到一阵满足。  
他的Marco。  
没人能夺走。  
每一次进攻都让罗伊斯丢盔卸甲，他在渐进的快感中不再满足，他想要更多，他不再渴望克罗斯的温柔，这温柔那么可怕；可怕的让他感觉自己已经失去了呼吸。他一口咬上了克罗斯的肩头。  
他用力地咬下去，在那里留下印记，留下疼痛，传递消息。  
克罗斯被这阵痛感刺激得更加精神了。  
那就让这火焰燃烧得更旺吧，让它燃遍城池，攻城略地；烧得一切归于虚无，灰烬变为尘埃。  
你的命令，我怎敢违抗。  
克罗斯一把将罗伊斯的两只手压在头顶，完全靠着腰力将罗伊斯顶弄起来，一个挺腰，一个深深地插入，进入了一个更深的位置“啊啊啊，轻唔···轻点哈····”  
你的渴求，我怎敢怠慢。  
快速进出的击打声和细腻的水声交织在一起，一下接一下的刺激让罗伊斯几乎疯狂，这是他的第一次，他很享受；何止是享受，他甚至如嗑药般上瘾。  
对Toni的身体上瘾，对Toni上瘾。

极点的欢愉很快来临。烫人的掌心再次把覆上了罗伊斯的阴茎，撸动的速度甚至和抽插的速度同步了起来，如此快速的刺激，几乎让罗伊斯陷入了窒息，“啊啊啊啊···不··不行了唔···Toni···啊啊，···哈啊····”  
克罗斯看着他的Marco。  
他自己又何尝不是在这窒息间残喘，罗伊斯的紧致，将他包裹住，吮吸着他生命的每一处地方，他想看他的Marco在自己身下哭泣，求自己给予，那太惹人怜爱了。他抚慰他，也让他感受自己所感受的一切，他也没有放过早已硬挺的胸前，轻轻地咬住，然后温柔的吮吸，他要将罗伊斯的一切都吞噬，让他与自己融为一体。  
跳动的火苗愈烧愈高。  
快感不断在两个人体内流窜，克罗斯感觉到自己的坚挺被包裹的更紧了，逼的他要更投入的进入，“啊啊啊啊哈·····To····Toni···”在爱人的愉悦的呼唤声中，克罗斯也将自己交给了罗伊斯。  
All as you wish.  
罗伊斯胸膛上斑驳点点，克罗斯用两根手指蘸起两者混为一体的白浊，伸出舌头，均匀地抹在舌面，有力地捞起柔软的爱人，狠狠地吻向了罗伊斯殷红的双唇。  
从此，你我的火种同生共死，生命之火燎遍身心。

 

罗伊斯被克罗斯抱着陷入沉睡，朦胧间，他仿佛又看见了火堆跳动的火苗，以及阿尔忒弥斯*弯弯的嘴角。

 

*马蒂斯：法国画家，《舞蹈》五个裸体女性围成圈跳舞。  
*爱罗斯：Eros，希腊神话的爱神，就像罗马神话的丘比特。  
*阿尔忒弥斯：月神。


End file.
